Dont touch It
by Bartholemeow
Summary: When an idiot decides to hit a lever on a pedestal in a cave, all hell breaks loose. This is my first fan-fic.


***Disclaimer-bot has joined session***

 **(Disclaimer-bot) I do not own Harry Potter, Spiderman, RWBY, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Star Wars, or the video I based this off of. All characters, except my OC, is owned by their respective owners.**

 ***Bartholemeow has joined session***

 **(Bartholemeow) this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I got the Idea off of a video by black plasma studios on YouTube called Don't Touch. I recommend watching that video unless they take it down. Anyways please enjoy.**

 ***Bartholemeow has left session***

 **(Disclaimer-bot) AFK!**

* * *

Don't touch the button!

At the entrance to a generic looking cave in the side of a mountain, a Man stood looking around the cave. His clothes were scratched, dirtied, and all-around baggy. He looked to be in his late teens, and his expression held an air of curiosity. On his head lay a lightly wore hat with a few pins in it, each pin gleamed against the rising sun as it filled the cave with a golden light. Surrounding his arm was a metal glove that glowed red and orange, and in its grasp, was a paper that seemed almost see through at the moment. A light brown duster lay on top his shoulders with sleeves covering the rest of his arms and a tail going down to just below his knees.

He walked through the hollow cave until he stumbled upon a pedestal with a lever on it. His expression was mixed as he looked at the lever with a curious glance at his surroundings. Just below the pedestal, unseen by him was an overturned plaque. Without noticing the plaque, he slowly pushed the lever.

As if the world was turned upside down he slowly rose up an fell from the ceiling. Rocks and dirt began to fall and the plaque started to peel off the ceiling and fell right beside him so he could see what it read.

 **Warning** **do not touch**

He quickly got up and rushed to the entrance of the cave and looked on with fascinating horror as the animals from the plains below bean rising up towards the sky.

"Oh, for THE LOVE of MACRONI CHILI CHEESE DOG!"

* * *

Somewhere in a galaxy far far away, Luke Skywalker was meditating on an ancient island home to the original Jedi temple.

When suddenly, he started floating towards the sky, his cloaking unfurling as he started speeding towards the sky. His eyes widened as he looked down at the island he had been sitting on.

"what did I have for breakfast?" He asked to no one.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a good day. He had finished that one potions essay and hadn't lost any house points today. Currently, he was gliding on his broom as the wind howled by his face, giving him a sense of ease.

That is until the world began to shift and he ended up having to fly upside down as gravity itself began to reverse. Off in the distance, he could see the water from the black lake go towards the sky as loose matter began to rise along with it.

As this was happening he saw Hogwarts students flying upwards. He paused for a second before he turned towards the students concentrating on how he will save the students.

"Well there went my day!" grumbled Harry.

* * *

Ron had been just doing his friend orders to plant the bomb on Drakken`s new "device", and to be fair he was doing fairly well. That was until he activated the bombs ten-second countdown. As he ran away he felt as if his feet weren't hitting the floor, He looked down at his shoes and found that he was a foot off the ground.

He didn't even look behind as the bomb went off throwing him into blackness.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were working in their backyard on an invention. Since the rest of the gang were busy they decided on building a rube Goldberg device that would do their homework for them. That was until Phineas felt a feeling of weightlessness.

"Ferb have you activated the portable anti-gravitational-reverse device?"

Ferb blinked and shook his head.

"Well… we`re going to need it."

* * *

Jaune had the flu, it was as simple as that. He knew it was normal, but his friends had teased him about it relentlessly. So, when he saw them outside, playing tag, he mused rather jokingly.

"Huh… somehow I want them to just go fly into the sky."

So naturally, when he fell on his head and looked out the window to see his friends floating towards the sky he screamed a very manly scream.

* * *

Spiderman was hanging onto to a building. Why? Because some idiot had decided gravity should reverse today, that's why. And as he was hanging onto the building he looked at the sky as it swallowed up cars and unsuspecting New Yorkers, just having a normal day.

So naturally, he didn`t see the sewer cover flying towards him until it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man that started this whole conundrum looked on with horror as he looked on at the carnage he had caused. He turned and ran towards where the pedestal was.

He positioned himself a little ways away from the upside down the pedestal. His metal glove was aimed at the lever. A wave of whit energy burst out from the glove and hit the lever, turning it back around. As the world turned once more, he fell on his stomach.

He stood up and dusted himself off, and walked back to the entrance.

"Not to self, never touch a lever before you know what it does"

* * *

 ***Bartholemeow has re-joined the session***

 **(Bartholemeow) so what did you think? Please favorite and if you want to see more than follow.**

 **(Bartholemeow) this is my first fanfic so later on it will possibly be re-written as an anniversary piece.**


End file.
